Traicionada
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: ¿Ambos dicen la verdad? ¿O ambos mienten?, ¿En quién debería confiar? En los hechos. Aquellos hablan mejor que las personas. (Este fic participa en el Reto #16: "Los opuestos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años).
1. El peso de las palabras

Hola!

Y he vuelto con nuevo reto, después de tanto tiempo. Sí, lo necesitaba ;)

Ok, esta historia consta de dos capítulos super cortos (requisito del reto, solo de 100 a 1500 palabras). Tenía una idea en mi cabeza y este reto llegó como anillo al dedo, solo que no utilicé mis parejas favoritas.

Espero les guste.

 **Notas:** Letra en _cursiva_ , mayormente, corresponde a una carta.

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #16: "Los opuestos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años" (_ _Verdad/Mentira)_

Disclaimer; los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 1. El peso de las palabras**

 _Querida Astoria:_

¿Querida? Eso es aún más irónico que saludarla con un beso en la mejilla.

Bien.

 _Greengrass:_

Y eso suena jodidamente impersonal. Muy impersonal si nos llevábamos tan bien.

Entonces…

 _Astoria:_

 _Supongo que te estarás preguntado por qué y cómo me atrevo. Y la simple y llana verdad es que solo de este modo, espero, puedas saber lo que pasó. No espero que me creas._

 _Sé que nuestra amistad está completamente destruida. Y solo un gran milagro hará que me perdones._

 _Lo siento._

 _Lo siento tanto, Astoria las cosas se me fueron de las manos. No estaba pensando. La adrenalina recorría mi cuerpo cada vez que él y yo nos encontrábamos. Es horrible que diga esto, pero mi matrimonio estaba destruido y, bueno, de paso destruí lo que con tanto esfuerzo construiste._

 _Lo siento, lo repito._

 _Creo que no hay palabras, y mucho menos acciones, que te demuestren lo arrepentida que me siento al haber traicionado nuestra amistad._

 _Sí, amiga estoy arrepentida. Leíste bien._

Suspiro mientras froto mis sudorosas manos en el pantalón. ¿Por qué es tan difícil expresarme? Es una jodida carta, palabras… solo palabras, pero son reales. Me estoy exponiendo ante ella.

 _No dejaste que te explicara. Sinceramente, yo misma no me habría escuchado. Me habría golpeado y gritado, habría entrado en histeria. Pero tú… tú solo miraste. Vi en tus ojos el dolor, la decepción y la rabia contenida. Porque eso hiciste, te contuviste, te comportaste como la dama de alta sociedad que eres y no como una vil ramera, lo que soy yo._

 _Repito: no escuchaste. O, bien, no quisiste seguir mirando. Te fuiste. Ignoraste cada una de mis visitas a tu casa, bloqueaste la chimenea, me diste la espalda. Lo entiendo._

 _Lo hago._

 _Te traicioné._

 _Y, entonces, te preguntaras ¿Qué me hace pensar que leerás esto? ¿Qué jodidos pretendo? Solo pretendo decirte la verdad de una vez por todas._

 _Todo comenzó así. Sí, es mucho antes de lo que piensas:_

 _Él y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños. Fuimos como hermanos antes de entrar a Hogwarts y ya ahí éramos inseparables, aunque siempre me alejaba –lo reconozco, me pegaba a él._

 _Llegaste tú, años después. Llegaste de la mano de tus padres para ser su futura esposa y yo me fui con los míos hacia el que sería mi actual marido, o ex –no lo sé aún._

 _Estábamos en el séptimo curso, finalizándolo. Después de la guerra era lo mejor que podíamos hacer los que fuimos perdonados._

 _Te conocí en Navidad, eras, eres, preciosa. Había oído a Draco hablar de ti, pero no te imaginaba así. Quise ser tu amiga y tú me aceptaste. Teníamos cosas en común, ideales parecidos –odiábamos a Voldemort, aunque en la mira de nuestros padres lo idolatrábamos–, y gustos similares._

 _Sí, creo que ahí fue donde fallé. Debí haberte despreciado en vez de colgarme de tu brazo, debí haberte odiado en vez de charlar horas y horas._

 _Nos solidificamos como amigas y como mujeres. Viajamos juntas, cenamos los cuatro, nos sonreímos y abrazamos llorosas cuando la otra quedó embarazada._

 _Entonces, te preguntaras, ¿Cómo después de todas las maravillas que he escrito me atreví a traicionarte? ¿Cómo pude?_

 _Tenemos gustos similares, ¿Lo recuerdas?_

 _Draco y yo nos acostamos en la adolescencia, fueron varias veces. Cuando lo emparejaron a ti, decidí dejarlo. Y lo hice, créeme._

 _Decidí olvidarlo. Enamorarme de mi futuro esposo._

 _Lo intenté._

 _Creí que lo había logrado._

 _Y…_

Quito una lágrima deslizándose por mi mejilla. Me duele tanto exponerme, pero es lo justo. En realidad, ya estuve más que expuesta ante ella.

Astoria es la persona que menos se merece lo que está pasando.

 _Y…_

 _Apareció en mi casa el día antes de que ustedes se casaran._

 _Después de cinco años, él me buscaba. Estaba extasiada porque siempre lo he amado. Sucumbí. Nos acostamos. Fue realmente bueno, tan bueno que me hizo creer que te dejaría, que lucharía por lo nuestro y todas esas bobadas._

 _Obviamente, no lo hizo._

 _Ustedes se casaron. Blaise y yo estuvimos puntualmente al lado de ustedes, siendo sus padrinos como ustedes lo fueron con nosotros._

 _¿Por qué no lo detuve? ¿Por qué no pensé en ti? ¿Por qué fui tan hipócrita? Lo amaba._

 _¿Lo ves? Había mucho más._

 _Después de eso, pasaron años, muchos, muchos, antes de que volviéramos a mirarnos con esa excitación. Si los cálculos no me fallan fue cuando los chicos entraron a Hogwarts. ¿Bastantes años, no? Y te juro que nada había pasado antes. Te lo juro por Adrien._

 _Lo irónico de esto es que nuestra recaída tuvo que ver exactamente con el motivo de nuestra ex amistad. Creía que Blaise me era infiel. No puedo explicar cómo las cosas llegaron a otro nivel: conversamos, él me hizo reír, recordamos nuestros tiempos y… lo hicimos en su oficina._

 _No paramos. No quise parar. Era volver el tiempo atrás, incluso mejor. Mejor al diez mil por ciento. Era adrenalínico estar juntos._

 _Te engañamos, esa es la verdad. No pensaba, no es excusa. No debí destruir algo lindo e inmaculado. Prometí ser sincera, lo estoy siendo. Y, como te dije, esto empezó mucho antes, mucho._

 _Sí, he estado enamorada de tu esposo. Draco es el amor de mi vida, fue el primer hombre con el que estuve. Acepté perderlo porque tú vales mucho y lo acepté de vuelta unas cuantas veces más porque me dejé llevar._

 _Y, la segunda parte es la que nos concierne._

 _En la vida no todo tiene una explicación, puedo contarte lo sucedido, pero jamás me preguntes el motivo, solo pasó._

 _Lo siguiente se remonta hace tres años, estábamos en tu casa celebrando el cumpleaños dieciocho de Scorpius. Me sentía feliz de ver a nuestros hijos crecer y compartir como buenos amigos, había música y tragos._

 _Creo que bebí mucho, aunque solo en esa ocasión me encontraba borracha._

 _No lo detuve. Nuevamente me vi abrumada por la situación._

 _Nos besamos, ¿Cómo llegamos a eso? ¿Cómo pude? No lo sé, simplemente no lo sé._

 _Astoria._

 _Lo siento._

 _Pero, Scorpius es tan parecido a su padre, tan joven y…_

 _Simplemente sucedió._

 _Lo que tú viste hace un mes, no fue la primera vez._

 _Sí, me acosté con padre e hijo, con tu esposo y tu hijo._

 _Tú solo viste una parte. Como te dije, esto empezó hace mucho tiempo._

 _Draco y yo lo dejamos, en serio. Desde hace tres años solo he estado con… Scorpius._

 _Soy completamente sincera al decirte esto. No estoy mintiendo. No tengo porque hacerlo, no tengo nada que perder._

 _Puedes creerme o no._

 _Podría mostrarte cada uno de mis recuerdos, tú sabes que no puedo alterarlos._

 _Astoria, si lees esto ya me habré sentido pagada porque sabes cómo sucedieron las cosas. No culpes a Scorpius, creo que solo quería estar con una mujer mayor. En este mes lo he evitado, creo que te habrás dado cuenta de su actitud si es que le importo algo. Y con respecto a Draco, no creo que le importé demasiado, solo fui una aventura para él._

 _Si lo deseas, si quieres, si me vuelves a escribir o a hablar, puedo decirte todo esto a la cara. Se perfectamente que me he ganado tu odio, tu desprecio y tu repudio. Me siento afectada, por primera vez he tomado conciencia de mis acciones porque he perdido a una amiga, quizás mi única gran amiga._

 _Me volveré repetitiva, pero lo siento. No sé cuántas veces tendré que repetirlo para que me creas._

 _Pansy._

Enrollo el pergamino y ruego a Merlín que ella acepte leerla o que la reciba. Me conformaría saber que la ha guardado y que, en un futuro, la leerá.

…

Muchos kilómetros más allá, Astoria contempla los papeles esparcidos sobre su escritorio personal. Todos han llegado en este último mes, había querido desecharlos, pero decidió guardarlos. Cuando la calma se instaló intermitentemente en su diario vivir, decidió que era hora de leer lo que ella tenía que decir.

Un golpeteo la interrumpió.

Se levantó y abrió la ventana dejando pasar a la lechuza, está pozo un pergamino en sus manos.

 _Otro._

Lo desplegó y leyó.


	2. El peso de la mentira

Hola.

Segunda parte y final ;)

Bye...

* * *

 _Este fic participa en el Reto #16: "Los opuestos" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años" (_ _Verdad/Mentira)_

Disclaimer; los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 2. El peso de la mentira**

Hay una leve descarga de energía al momento de arrugar el pergamino contra mi pecho.

Mis ojos quieren estallar en llanto y todo mi cuerpo desea desvanecerse, sucumbir ante todo lo que está pasando.

Cuando era pequeña, quería mantener una relación mucho más estable y solida que la que veía a diario. Fui una chiquilla ilusa, quería algo absolutamente inalcanzable.

Solo me di cuenta de que mi futuro estaba trazado cuando visitamos a los Malfoy por primera vez. Nuestros padres habían decidido por nosotros. No tenía permitido enamorarme de cualquiera, no era mi elección.

Draco Malfoy resultó ser una sorpresa.

Resultó ser alguien que, al parecer, jamás conocí perfectamente. Y, resulto ser que tampoco conocía muy bien a mi círculo cercano.

Todos a mi alrededor fingieron y mintieron a sus anchas. Nadie podía destruir mi precioso castillo, solo mi hijo.

Solo Scorpius.

Tan parecido y tan distinto a su padre.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

La voz de Draco rompe la burbuja a mi alrededor.

Solo en ese momento recuerdo que hay diversos pergaminos esparcidos por la mesa. Afortunadamente las notas no soy muy explicativas, pero ambos conocemos perfectamente la letra de Pansy.

La bola de papel se desliza por mis dedos cayendo al suelo, lo miro.

—Nada. No pasa nada.

Intento que mis labios formen una sonrisa.

Draco suspira y entra finalmente en la habitación. De hecho, este es mi pequeño escondite. Cuando deseo leer o pintar vengo a este lugar. Lejos de todos.

—Scorpius acaba de llegar —me comenta al tiempo que ojea los pergaminos esparcidos.

Es medio día.

—¿Está borracho?

" _Creo que te habrás dado cuenta de su actitud si es que le importo algo…"_

—Sí. No era muy coherente cuando comencé a preguntarle —tomo uno de los papeles ojeándolo—. ¿Estás enojada con Pansy? No ha venido como cada viernes a desayunar y…

—No, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que hemos peleado?

Entrecierra los ojos. Es inteligente, pero no tanto como yo —¿Me estas ocultando algo?

—No, ¿Tú?

—Tampoco.

Mentiroso.

Si tú puedes mentir, yo también.

—He estado pensando en algo.

—Dime que ha pasado por tu cabecita ahora.

—Cuando nos conocimos me presentaste a Pansy como tu amiga, ¿Alguna vez pasó algo entre ustedes?

Su rostro impávido no muestra ninguna expresión.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Creo que siempre me lo he preguntado.

—Pansy solo fue mi amiga. De hecho, solo lo fuimos por las circunstancias, nuestros padres se frecuentaban en reuniones.

 _Del mismo modo que nosotros dos nos casamos_ , pienso.

En algún punto del pasado, de verdad me lo pregunte y quizás me hubiera conformado con su respuesta, pero ahora que se la verdad… las cosas han cambiado.

Me pregunto: ¿Qué opinaría Draco de su amante si se enterara que se metió con nuestro hijo? ¿Será justo que se lo diga? ¿O miento?

—Me alegra saberlo.

—Estas muy extraña.

Realmente se me da bien fingir. He estado haciéndolo este último mes. Solo que, desafortunadamente, él me conoce mínimamente bien.

—Me preocupa Scorpius no suele emborracharse, no es la primera vez.

Draco se frotó la barbilla, pensativo.

—Es inusual.

 _Quizás, él y yo debamos hablar_ , pienso, _ya es el momento. Lo he evitado._

Aún no puedo quitarme aquella escena de la cabeza.

Fui estúpida.

Quería, temprano en la mañana, mostrarle algo a mi hijo y no quería esperar. Entonces, fui a su habitación y estaban los dos, teniendo sexo.

— _¡Mamá!_

— _Astoria, no es lo que piensas._

Desde ese momento los pergaminos no han parado de llegar hasta el de hoy día.

Un golpeteo interrumpió mis pensamientos y solo vi a Draco moverse hasta la ventana. Una nueva lechuza, distinta a la que vi hace unos momentos, le entrega a mi marido un pergamino.

Estoy muy segura de que no es de Pansy, no se arriesgaría a contarle la verdad a Draco. Ambas, por distintos motivos, preferimos que la mentira siga su curso.

—Es de Blaise.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Pansy te ha comentado sobre su decisión de divorciarse.

Muevo la cabeza. Solo lo ha hecho en la carta, me pregunto si se lo habrá dicho a Blaise o simplemente le ha seguido mintiendo.

—Blaise dice que pensaban divorciarse, pero ha cambiado de opinión porque ella está embarazada. Quiere hablar conmigo.

 _Embarazada_ …

¡Maldita zorra!

No solo se acostó con mi marido y mi hijo, sino que está embarazada. De… alguien… de alguno de ellos.

¡Qué asqueroso!

¿Cómo por tantos años no conocí a la persona que le entregué mi confianza absoluta? Pansy había sido como mi hermana, a pesar de que Daphne estaba alrededor.

—Astoria…

Parpadeo.

—Me alegro por ellos —la voz me sale estrangulada.

—Sigo pensando que no me estás diciendo todo —murmura pensativo, sus manos aún sostienen el pergamino.

—¿Y tú?

Sonríe y se acerca. Sus frías manos abrazan mi rostro, nos miramos.

—Nunca te he mentido, Astoria. Juramos respetarnos el día de nuestro matrimonio, juramos aumentar nuestro capital, juramos estar juntos.

 _Juramos que nunca nos separaríamos_ , pienso. Me besa castamente, se aleja sonriendo, esa jodida sonrisa seductora que permanece a pesar de los años, y se va.

Pero sus ojos, esa chispa de calma ha cambiado a una más preocupada. Porque sabe que ese bebe podría ser de él.

Por mucho que Pansy me haya jurado que dejó su relación con mi marido, no puedo creer en sus palabras, pero en todo lo demás le creo. Sé que me dice la verdad. También, sé que no fui lo suficientemente inquisitiva ni perspicaz. Siento que no es tiempo, ya es malo saberlo y sería peor que me lo confirmara.

Me han traicionado.

Y no lo merezco, traté de hacer las cosas bien, de que todo fuera perfecto. No funcionó.

Es lamentable porque he sido una buena persona.

Muevo la mano y todos los pergaminos desaparecen.

—Pansy Parkinson las cosas cambiaron con las "nuevas noticias", estoy segura de que nos volveremos a ver.


End file.
